Feel
by dandelionfairies
Summary: Becky lost another match and is feeling down. To the point where she tells AJ she doesn't feel anything. He wants to prove her wrong.


Becky kicks a folding chair when she returns to the backstage area. Why is she being punished? Okay, maybe that's going too far with it, but she's frustrated. She lost yet another match. How is she supposed to feel? She turns down a hallway that she knows isn't being used to gather herself. She leans against the wall and lets out a sigh.

"Damn it," she mutters.

"You okay?"

Becky opens her eyes after hearing the southern drawl to see AJ standing there. She raises an eyebrow at the man. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Beck…"

"I lost again. I can't even tell you the last time I won a match." She snorts. "I'm a failure."

"You aren't a failure."

"I am. You don't have to try to make me feel better. I am nothing. At this point I don't even feel anything." She drops her head forward. "I feel nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" He watches her carefully. "I'm getting ready to head out to the ring. I'll be back at the hotel by ten. Room 418."

Becky frowns. "Room… why…?"

"You better be standing at my door when I get there." With that, AJ walks away.

Becky stares after him, trying to figure out what just happened. She knows not to simply ignore AJ, though. So she'll be at his hotel room when he arrives.

Because she doesn't know when he'll actually arrive, Becky finds herself sitting against AJ's door at 9:30. She'd rather be sitting here for an hour than not be here when AJ returns. She isn't sure how long she's been sitting here when AJ does arrive, but she knows it's after ten. She looks up at the man as he approaches.

"How long have you been waiting?" AJ asks.

"I don't know," Becky answers. She climbs to her feet and grabs AJ's hand with his phone. "Almost an hour. You told me to be here when you got here."

AJ nods. "I did." He reaches past Becky, slipping the key card into the slot. He opens the door and gestures toward the room. "Go in."

Becky watches him for a moment before she turns and walks into the room. She hears the door close, followed by the locked clicking into place. Her stomach jumps at that. What does AJ have planned? She chews on her bottom lip as she turns to look at AJ. He slips out of his shoes, not bothering to look in Becky's direction.

"You said something earlier that bothered me," AJ finally says. He meets Becky's gaze as he reaches down to pull his socks off. "And I'm going to make you see that it's not true."

Becky frowns. "What'd I say?" She takes a shaky breath as AJ moves to stand in front of her.

"You don't feel anything." He raises an eyebrow. "I want to show you that you do still feel."

"And…" She swallows hard after squeaking. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Not obvious?" He smirks as he reaches back to pull his shirt off. "Take your shirt off."

"AJ…"

"Take your shirt off." It's repeated, but this time it's said in a firmer tone.

Becky stares at him in disbelief. What's going on? She doesn't question it though. Instead, she pulls her shirt off and drops it to the floor. She gasps when AJ trails a fingertip down her collarbone and over the exposed part of her breast.

"Already proving it," he whispers. He takes a step back. "Pants." He points at her jeans. "Get them off and get on the bed."

As she does as she's told, AJ is pulling his belt loose. Becky climbs onto the bed, sliding to the center. She doesn't take her eyes off of AJ. She obviously knows where this is going, but she's not sure where it's coming from. She can't say she's upset about it, however. She won't deny her feelings for AJ; at least she won't deny it to herself. She doubts this actually means anymore that tonight, but she's okay with that.

AJ steps out of his jeans before he climbs onto the bed. He pushes Becky's legs apart as he kneels between them. He slides his hands up her thighs. They share a look before AJ leans down. He captures her mouth in a deep kiss. Becky isn't sure whether she moans or whines. It doesn't really matter, however. The fact of the matter is AJ's kissing her. She wraps her arms around him, letting her hands trail over his smooth back.

Becky looks up at him when he lifts up. She opens her mouth to say something, but AJ puts a finger over her lips.

"Unless you're about to tell me to stop, don't say a word. Understand?" He smiles when she nods slowly. "Good." He shifts and lowers the straps of her bra down her shoulders. He places soft kisses down her collarbone. He tugs the cups of the bra lower, exposing her breasts. He immediately closes his mouth over one breast as his hand finds the other.

Becky bites down on her bottom lip, whimpering softly. She watches as AJ slides over to her other breast, making sure to give it the same attention. AJ continues to work his way down Becky's body. She squirms beneath his touch. Reaching down, she curls her fingers into his dark hair just as he closes his mouth over her panty covered center.

AJ throws a look up at Becky as he pulls her panties to the side. "So wet for me already. Is your pussy ready for me?" He smiles when Becky just nods. "Tell me."

"I'm wet and ready just for you."

He parts her lips and licks up her center. Becky is sure that she whines this time as he continues his work on her pussy.

"Oh God," she mutters. She tightens her hand in AJ's hair. "Please…" She arches up when he thrusts his tongue inside her. Just as quickly, however, he's pulling away from her. She whimpers at the loss.

"Shh…" AJ smiles up at her. "I want to be inside you." He slides up her body and kisses her. "Can I?"

"Please." She slides her arms around him once again. "Yes."

AJ pushes his boxers down, kicking them to the side. He shifts and guides himself into her. Her fingers curl against his back. She draws her knees up around AJ as he begins to move. His movements are at a steady pace; a pace that Becky finds absolutely perfect. She drags her nails down his back.

"AJ," she whispers. She turns her head, meeting AJ's mouth in a searing kiss.

He bites down gently on Becky's lower lip. "You feel so good. So perfect wrapped around my cock."

Becky slides a hand up AJ's back and curls her fingers in his hair. How is it possible that she's already close? She whimpers when changes up his thrusts. Instead of using continuing thrusts, he thrusts into her hard and stays there for a moment before repeating the action.

"Oh God," she moans. She moves her hands once again, sliding them down his back and gripping his hips as he thrusts into her again. "AJ…"

"So good, Becky." He finds her mouth in another kiss. "Let go for me. Tighten on me, Becky."

It's all she needs. The way AJ tells her to let go is all it takes. The intense orgasm that flows through her is one she's never felt before. She's actually shaking by the time AJ hits his own release. He drops down on top of her after they both come down from their highs.

"Fuck," AJ mutters.

Becky runs her hands up and down his back. "What the hell was that?"

"Did you feel?" He lifts up enough to look at Becky.

She nods slowly as she brings a hand around to his cheek. She trails her fingertips over his beard. "What does this mean?"

"It means you come find me whenever you need a reminder that you do feel."


End file.
